Archive '05: Cold
by Escaflowne Angel
Summary: Archived from 2005: Marik is being stalked by a certian sandy colored hair Egyptian boy that mimicks his every look. MM ONESHOT!


Ok… new songfics… damn, I'm just shooting these songfics out like their candy, aren't I? XDDD

Ok… Here we go…

* * *

Cold

* * *

_We kiss…  
__The stars…  
__We rise…  
__We are…_

Neon lights flashed along the backdrop of the beach haven, as the numerous ravers spent their night dancing to the mind gripping tunes of Static-X, Poison the Well, and smashing pumpkins. Most dressed in their spiked chains and collars, bracelets and necklaces, combat boots and baggy black pants. Their hair spiked and colored in exotic colors of purple, blue, green, and orange, some glittering in the neon flashes.

As the raver's danced to the tunes, a young male with his hair spiked up, a sandy golden color, violet eyes, and a maniacal grin. A glint flashed by his hands, and me smirked wildly.

_You're main…  
__Desire…  
__You're Flesh…  
__We are…_

The crowd shifted with the change of the song, and the psychotic Egyptian found his target.

A male of the same build, hair color, eye color, and physique as himself. Gold adorning his neck and arms, tattoo sprawled on his back. A history re-written, and told time and time again, engraved on the male's back. Glint of violet meant death to most, and others found themselves under the spell of his magic.

A coy smile played the mysterious one's lips, as he kept a keen eye on his target, though kept positive that he was concealed by the shadows, as always. His eyes glinted in the darkness, as he watched

And waited…

_Cold, We're so cold…  
__We are…  
__So, Cold, We're so cold…_

As the song changed again, the crowd once again shifted, and for a second, the psychotic Egyptian lost sight of his prey, but it only took him a few seconds, to find what he was searching for. This was it…

He grinned as he materialized out of the shadows, and made his way slowly and carefully through the crowd, towards the one that looked so much like himself.

"Marik Ishtar… I'm coming for you…" He smirked as he muttered to himself.

_Cold, We're so cold…  
__We are…  
__So, Cold, We're so cold…_

As he made his way across the dance floor, he kept the dagger hidden under his jacket, so as not to startle the other dancers, and cause a frightened mob of people. He seriously hated those.

As he watched Marik dance, a devilish smirk played his lips.

He visioned beautiful crimson, a scream, and a struggle, the perfect kill. Nothing too violent… yet nothing to calm either.

The perfect hit…

_Your mouth…  
__These words…  
__Silence…  
__It turns…_

As he moved forward, the crowd shifted again, and he was forced to move as well. He suppressed a growl, and went with it. As he looked back to his prey, he saw him snaking his body in a way that made him almost drool.

This boy was something to drool over indeed. Tan toned, silky smooth, and flawless. Sandy colored hair to match his skin, silky smooth in its own way. Perfectly sculpted body, adorned with gold. Sennen item at hip, which gave him such an alluring sense. It proved that while this teen was sexy, he was dangerous, and not one to mess with.

Not one to tolerate incompetence…

_Untamed…  
__We laugh…  
__My head…  
__Falls back…_

The Egyptian stalker closed in, grinning as he came upon the boy, but kept his distance at the same time, picking the opportune time to strike. This was not the time. He'd wait till the next shifting in the crowd before he would strike.

It was only a matter of time…

_Cold, We're so cold…  
__We are…  
__So, Cold, We're so cold…_

As he waited for that expected shift, he watched the boy, marveling at the boy's cunning, and the way his body moved the way it did. He watched Marik throw his hips and head to the side, as the tempo upbeated. The gold earrings that adorned his ears, and his sandy golden hair flew to the side as well, and his hair covered his eyes sexily, giving him an irresistible sense. Perspiration covered his body, and his shirt rose up even more than normal as he raised his arms, giving his stalker a slight view of his perfectly sculpted chest. His stomach was always visible, but seeing his chest was something that left you drooling for more.

_Cold, We're so cold…  
__We are…  
__So, Cold, We're so cold…_

The shift in the crowd came…The Egyptian stalker smirked wildly, and came upon the boy when that shift came, grabbing him around his waist, and pulling him close to his body, reaching the dagger around Marik's neck, and smirking as he brought his tongue up to the boy's ear, and gave it a soft lick, that sent shivers down his spine.

"Malik…" Marik moaned as his stalker held him tightly.

_Cold, We're so cold…  
__We are…  
__So, Cold, We're so cold…_

The Egyptian stalker refereed to as Malik only smirked, grinning as he bit his prey's neck enough to leave a rather decent love bite. Marik moaned softly again, and smirked, turning around and catching Malik's lips in a heated kiss, tongue immediately put to use as he battled his stalker's tongue for dominance, but soon, he lost that battle, and submitted.

Malik smirked into the kiss.

_Cold, We're so cold…  
__We are…  
__So! Cold, We're so cold…_

His plan had gone perfectly. He had snagged his prey in the bud, and now had him like putty in his hands. He smirked and gently lead the other Egyptian boy off the dance floor, back to the back rooms, as he quickly paid the bartender, and smirked.

Though he never saw his prey smirk as well. Marik looked back to a silver haired demon, and winked.

The silver haired boy smirked and gave the thumbs up.

* * *

End

W00… I liked that story… anyways…

Read and Review


End file.
